Strange Tendencies
by AkaMoonSugar
Summary: Just a little one shot humor fic I wrote. It's about what the G-Pilots do before each mission, and it's a little... different... Quatre and pictures, Duo and lotion, Trowa and mud, Wufei and Vasaline, Hiiro and... Skittles?! R&R, please!


I got to thinking (and this is rare, so listen up!)- A lot of performers are known for have outrageous routines that they go through right before they perform. What if the Gundam Pilots did the same thing? Here's my answer to my own question.  
(I don't own GWing, though I wish I did.)  
This could be inserted in nearly any GW fic where they go into battle. Please review and let me know what you think.  
  
*******************  
  
Beeep! Beeep!  
The beeping of Hiiro's laptop was a welcome change to the emptiness of the air around them. Quatre and Trowa watched Hiiro as he opened the computer and retrieved the email. Wufei was chasing Duo around, as usual, but even they came by when the beeping was heard.  
"Mission- we leave in half an hour. The details are on your Gundams computer." he said in monotone.  
"Aye, aye Captian!" Duo exclaimed. The five parted company, off to their usual 'routines' that no one else knew about but themselves.  
  
Quatre shut and locked the door, noticing the others enter their rooms and do the same. Making sure that there was no one else in the room, he walked over to his closet and opened the double doors. Quatre pushed all of his clothes down to one end of the closet, revealing twenty-nine framed photographs hanging on the wall behind the coats. He grabbed a pack of cinnamon gum and popped two sticks of it into his mouth.  
Smiling, he named each one, and in turn, kissed his fingers to his lips and then to their smiling faces.  
  
Duo ran in his room and slammed the door behind him, narrowly missing having his braid painfully caught in the door. Locking the door and entering the bathroom, he grabbed a bottle off the counter before sitting on his bed.  
Reading the label, he smiled. 'Lavendar lotion'. He took off his shirt and pants before opening the bottle and spreading the stuff all over his arms and legs, nearly gagging at the strong but familiar smell. He proceeded to reach under his matress and pull out his favorite magazine- an AC 193 classic Barbie Today!  
  
Wufei sat on the floor of his room, meditating. After the regular ten minutes, he stood and stretched. Pulling out his katana, he went into the bathroom and looked under the sink. With one quick flash of the weapon, he added another small notch to the ones already there. This was how he counted how many missions they had been on. He reached for a little bottle in a corner under the sink and spread the Vasaline onto his lips and eyebrows. Then he took his hair out and brushed it until it shone, spraying it with the sweet-smelling contents of a white bottle that's label had been mysteriously destroyed.  
  
Trowa walked out of the balcony with a large bucket. Jumping down to the ground, he walked off a ways and soon returned with the bucket full of mud. He jumped back up to the second-story room, and poured the bucket's contents into a deep pan. Trowa took off his socks and shoes, setting them aside, and then put his feet in the gooey mess. He sighed a bit before taking a little of the mud and spreading it in a crescent moon-shaped blob on the side of his face that his bangs did not cover. After a few minutes, he popped a green lollipop into the right side of his mouth and a mint into the left.   
  
After checking to make sure all the doors and windows were secure, Hiiro climbed up into his closet and pushed aside a loose piece of boarding. He pulled out one of the many packets of Skittles that he had hidden there. Sitting at his desk, he proceeded to sort the pieces of candy into piles by color. Then he went into the bathroom to use the toilet, like he always did. He then proceeded to have a mock battle between the Skittles, complete with sound effects, and humming the Barnie song. When one team, or color, was defeated, he ate all the pieces that were that color.   
  
Twenty-five minutes after Hiiro had recieved the email, they began to hide their activities. Quatre pushed his clothes back into place and spit out his gum into the trash, Duo washed off the exccess lotion and put his clothes back on, Wufei stopped brushing his hair and put it back in it's ponytail, Trowa dumped the mud back in the woods and cleaned his feet, and Hiiro devoured the rest of the candies.  
They made their way to the place where they hid their Gundams, not speaking until they had entered the cockpits and read the details of the mission. With only a few words exchanged, they fired up the Gundams and set off into space for whatever Fate's cruel hand had delt for them to fight that day.  
************************************************  
OKAY I know I was in a really wierd mood, but that was.... Merely Interesting. Two thumbs up. Delightful entertainment for the whole family. Whatever you wish to call it, please review!!! 


End file.
